Kurt Says Goodbye
by oliviaanne3
Summary: Short drabble-length stories where Kurt says goodbye to the most important people in his life in the two weeks before he leaves for NYADA. Inspired by the sneak peek where Burt tells Kurt he doesn't want him to leave. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW. Sorry. :/ Lost inspiration. Message with ideas?
1. Warblers

**A/N: Okay guys, here it is! This is something that's been rolling around in my head for several days. It is inspired by the snippet of the upcoming episode where we see Burt telling Kurt that he doesn't want him to go. During this story we will see many drabble-length chapters of Kurt saying goodbye to all of his friends and family in the two weeks leading up to his departure. The last two (of course) will be Kurt saying goodbye to Blaine and Burt. I hope you enjoy reading this. I should be posting several of these today. This one is Kurt saying goodbye to the Warblers, but mainly to Wes and David.**

* * *

"Kurt, you really shouldn't…"

"Man, that's really low…"

"I thought Blaine meant more to you than that!"

"Kurt what on Earth are you thinking?" Kurt sighed, massaging his fingers into his temples. This was exactly why he hadn't brought Blaine. The poor boy was worried enough about Kurt leaving him, he didn't want to add the Warbler's stupid commentary to that jumble.

"Everybody shut up!" Kurt shouted. Everyone froze. Most Warblers were not accustomed to hearing Kurt raise his voice, and to hear him so stern was a shock to all the boys. "Thank you. Alright, so first off, I'm not breaking up with Blaine!" Kurt practically shouted at the Warblers in front of him, trying to make his point. He was beginning to get frustrated. He just wanted to say goodbye to them properly, not get assaulted with claims that he was going so far away only to make a breakup with Blaine easier. "I love Blaine with all my life, and this is not some clever plan so that I can break his heart. In fact, saying goodbye to him in two weeks…" Kurt's voice trailed off and tears gathered in his eyes. Wes and David shared a glance at each other and nodded.

"Warblers, this meeting is dismissed." All the boys knew that Wes was serious and began to vacate the room, but not before hugging Kurt tightly and apologizing, wishing him good luck in New York. But after all the Warblers had left, Wes and David stood and stepped over to Kurt, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch where Kurt had his head in his hands, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. David reached out and rubbed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, I'm very sorry. We overreacted. Blaine means the world to all of us and we only were trying to look out for what's best for him. But we were wrong. We should have known that you would never try something like that." David whispered. Kurt lifted his head slightly and looked at the two boys.

"I love Blaine." He whispered. David and Wes nodded.

"We know. We've seen Blaine, the way his face lights up when your name is brought up, or when he hears your voice. He loves you and I have no doubt that this upcoming move is going to be hard on both of you. I remember the first solo you sang in front of us, auditioning for that solo. Do you think we didn't see Blaine helping you out? Telling you to stop being so animated?" Kurt chuckled, remembering. "He was smitten with you from the first note of Teenage Dream, and judging by your face I'd assume you were the same?" Wes questioned. Kurt nodded.

"Pretty much. I believe fate led me to reach out and tap his shoulder on that staircase. I could have talked to anyone, but instead it was Blaine. That was no accident." Kurt stated, looking back and forth between Wes and David.

"I look up to you guys so much. I have ever since you guys took me out to coffee after spying instead of beating me up. It was admirable. I admire the way you have kinda taken Blaine under your wings as a little brother and helped him through the rough patches of his life. And in the short time that I was here at Dalton, you became that for me as well. But I need your help, because I'm so stuck here." Wes and David nodded, urging Kurt to go on.

"Whatever you need Kurt, you know that. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler." Kurt nodded, his breathing hitched and the waterworks started again. Both Wes and David moved to sit beside Kurt, putting an arm around Kurt's back and comforting the boy.

"Kurt talk to us. What's going on? Is it Blaine?" A few seconds passed before Kurt slowly nodded, trying to breathe deeply in and out and failing miserably.

"I just don't know what to do. How am I ever going to tell him goodbye?" Wes and David looked at Kurt, who was falling apart, then looked at each other, slow smiles spreading as they each formed the same idea.

"Kurt, don't you worry about it. Wesley and I here will help you." David smiled, hugging Kurt, and praying that these next few weeks would take it easy on Kurt.

* * *

**There we have it! What are Wes and David planning? You'll have to stick around to find out. Review and let me know how it is, and if you would enjoy reading the rest!**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia**


	2. Santana and Brittney

**A/N: Chapter Two! Brittney and Santana! I always wished that they would give those two and Klaine some sort of friendship in the show, after all, they are the only two out couples in the school, so here's my take on their goodbye!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt, Santana, and Brittney were lounging outside Brittney's house in chairs by the pool. Summer was in full blast in Ohio, and it was hot. Santana and Brittney were leaving in two days, each headed to the University of Florida, Santana pursuing cosmetology and Brittney, well, Britt was still undecided, but Santana would help her find her way. Kurt had agreed to hang out with two of his favorite Cheerios one last time while Blaine was visiting his grandparents, sort of to say a happy goodbye. Kurt glanced over at Santana, who was staring intently at him.

"So LadyLips, where is young Burt Reynolds at today?" Kurt smiled at Santana's playful nicknames for the couple. Coming from anyone else they would be offensive, but Kurt knew Santana's comments were her way of showing love.

"San, I told you, he's visiting his grandparents." The girl nodded and looked back towards the pool where Brittney was playing Marco Polo with herself, and rolled her eyes.

"I bet he didn't want to go." Kurt shook his head.

"No, not at all. We've only got a little less than two weeks until I have to board a plane and leave all this behind. I'm a little worried. Are you not?" Santana shrugged and lifted her sunglasses, turning her body so that she was facing Kurt.

"I mean, I think what I'm scared the most about is leaving behind the acceptance. I mean, in this town, I'm still on top. No matter who I love." Santana glanced at Brittney, a smile on her face, but it fell as soon as she began speaking again. "I'm mostly scared for Britt. She is so naïve and trusting of everyone, and as much as I try, I can't ever seem to make her realize that not everyone will be accepting of the way we are. I just wanna protect her, you know? I don't want her to see the worst in people, I just want her to be aware. She's been surrounded by this security her whole life in Lima. Surrounded by people who love her no matter what, and until she came out and said that she liked girls, she had the whole world in the palm of her hand. I'm just scared for her. Scared that once she leaves she may never be the same." Kurt moved and sat by Santana on the chair, slipping his arm around his friend's back.

"She may not be the same, or you won't?" Santana was silent. Kurt sighed and turned Santana's face to look him directly in the eyes. "San, you are perfect just the way you are. There's nothing wrong with your choice. You and Brittney, you'll be fine wherever you guys end up. You guys love each other, and that's what will matter in the end. Nothing can tear you apart."

"Tear us apart or tear you and Blaine apart?" Santana smirked at Kurt, knowingly using his words against him. Kurt just shook his head.

"Honestly San, I feel the same way. I'm terrified. I'm scared of leaving Blaine behind, scared that he'll find someone else who can sing better, who is more attractive, who isn't several hundred miles away…" Kurt's voice trailed off to a whisper towards the end, and his shoulders fell in defeat. Santana's reply was quick, as if she had already been thinking about it.

"Kurt, make me a promise. If Brittney and I can stay together and tough it out through all the criticisms and tear downs, then you have to hold on to Blaine. You two have something special Kurt, and distance, no matter how far, can ever tear you guys apart. Promise me Kurt." Kurt nodded and grasped Santana's hands.

"I promise. You and Brittney have it too you know. That special spark." Santana smiled.

"Alright Porcelain, enough of this serious junk. Let's go swimming." Kurt smiled in agreement; he had seen the tears beginning to swim in his friend's eyes as she began to take off her bikini cover-up. She began to step towards the pool; Kurt noticed the tense look to her shoulders, knowing she was holding back the tears.

"Hey San!" Kurt called after her as he stepped over to her side. The girl turned and Kurt saw a tear fall down her cheek. Kurt pulled her into a huge hug and whispered in her ear. "I know. I'm gonna miss you too." Santana laughed and Kurt took that opportunity to push her into the pool. Brittney was snapped out of her daze and she squealed.

"Sanna! You're all wet!" Santana laughed before grabbing Kurt's ankle and pulling him into the pool with them. "Dolphin! You're wet too!" Kurt looked at Santana and they both tried to smuggle their giggles at their innocent friend.

"Yeah Britt. That's kinda what happens when people play in the pool." Kurt smiled and a splash fight erupted, drenching them all. At the end of the day when Blaine came to collect Kurt, he took in his boyfriend's smile and drenched appearance, his triangle eyebrows raised up and he nodded slowly.

"Wow. Someone had fun." Kurt just smiled and turned to Santana, sharing a knowing look. Kurt hugged Brittney and the girl wished her favorite dolphin good luck in New York. Kurt didn't miss the pain that flashed on Blaine's face, but decided not to question him on it. Kurt promised Brittney that Dolphins could survive in a city without water, and that he would be fine before turning to Santana. The girl smiled, all traces of tears had disappeared until now, when they came back at full force. Kurt hugged her and she squeezed Kurt. After Santana had come out, she and Kurt had developed a bond that no one seemed to understand.

"Remember your promise San. You'll be fine. Call me if you need anything." Santana nodded and looked up at Kurt.

"I love you. Thank you Kurt." Kurt nodded and let her go, stepping back outside with Blaine. He turned around to catch one last glance of his friends, the only other out couple at McKinley, and smiled as he saw them with their arms wrapped around each other and smiles securely on their faces. Yes, they would all be fine. The world was changing, one couple at a time, and they would be okay.

* * *

**I just love them. And that's all I have to say about that.**

**I hope you guys like this! I'm not sure who I will do next, possibly Mike and Tina, but until then,**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia**


	3. Mike and Tina

**Woohoo for another chapter! Though I'm not very happy about the way these are going. Really these are just my ideas in my head about how everything would turn out, a coping mechanism if you will. This fic has kinda gotten pushed to the wayside while I wrap up my main story, I'll Always Be There, Even When I'm Not. You should go check it out! It's much better than this one.**

**This one is really short, but here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After a very rigorous dance practice, Kurt felt that they were finally ready. He turned to Mike and nodded, sweat streaming from his forehead. He wiped it off with a towel that Mike handed him and smiled.

"It's perfect. But do you think that this will work?" Mike nodded, smiling at the boy.

"I do. Kurt, everything is going to be fine. Stop worrying. What is it that you're always telling me about stress lines?" Kurt gasped and moved to relax his facial muscles in realization.

"I just want everything to be perfect. He deserves it." Mike nodded and motioned for the two boys in the hallway to come in. Wes and David smiled at Kurt.

"We're ready. Just show us what needs to be done and we'll take care of it."

Mike began to teach them the dance and Kurt stepped across the room to sit down beside Tina, who was just watching everything. She would be out of town at the time when they were unveiling the surprise, but wanted to see what exactly they had planned for their friend.

"Hey Kurt. So, are you almost finished packing?" Kurt shrugged.

"I think so. I mean, there's still that feeling in the pit of my chest that feels like I'm forgetting something. It's right next to the feeling that I may not really want to leave after all." Tina looked surprised at his admittance.

"But Kurt, this is your dream. No one deserves this as much as you do. Does it have to do with Blaine?" Kurt smiled slightly, nodding.

"I mean, yeah. I can't even talk about the upcoming weekend without him starting to get upset. He's scared I'm going to find someone else." Kurt looked thoughtful for a second. "But if I was to be honest, a lot of my anxiety comes from fearing that he'll do the same. I don't think I could live the rest of my life knowing that he saw my move as letting him go." Tina shook her head.

"Kurt Blaine would never do that. That boy is head over heels in love with you. But to be honest, I feel the same way about Mike sometimes. Maybe he'll find someone smarter than me, who can dance better, who is more immersed in the Asian culture." Tina shook her head and Kurt had a flashback of his promise to Santana. He cursed the gods for splitting the ages in the Glee Club straight in half. It wasn't fair that only half of the members would be left, and many without their significant others.

"Look Tina, we'll all be alright. Things will work out if they're meant to be, which I know they are." Kurt adding in before Tina could interject. "Mike adores you. With or without the Asian knowledge or supreme dance skills." Tina grabbed Kurt in a chokehold hug and smiled.

"I'm really gonna miss you next year Kurt." Kurt smiled, holding back the lump in his throat.

"I'll miss you too Tina." Kurt sighed. Maybe saying goodbye was going to be a lot harder than he had originally thought.

* * *

**So there we have it. The mysteries continue. But I think by now most of us have clued in to what Kurt is planning. ;) I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be posted and who it will be with, but I'll work on it as soon as I finish my other story! All that's left is the epilogue, so it shouldn't be much longer. Until then,**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia**


	4. Mercedes

**A/N: So, no real author's note. Just this.**

* * *

"Kurt, I just don't want you to leave, okay? I really don't. I mean, most people promise to come back and visit after they graduate, you know, but the reality is that very few of you will. I just, I hate being left behind. It's not fair." Kurt saw his best friend have a diva breakdown and fall to her chair in the choir room. Kurt sighed and sat down beside her. She leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"Cedes, if there was one friend I'd come back for after graduation, it would be you."

"W-What about B-Blaine?" Kurt shook his head.

"He's the boyfriend, he doesn't count. It will be you Mercedes. I'm not leaving you behind." His friend cracked a small smile.

"Well, as long as we know that best friend ranks above boyfriend then I think I'm alright." Kurt chuckled.

"We're gonna be fine. You're gonna come visit me in New York all the time and I'm gonna take you to Broadway plays and fancy diners and we're going to explore together. You and me forever Cedes." This only seemed to make her sadder.

"I just wish… Never mind. It's okay. I'll be alright." Mercedes shot Kurt a smile. Kurt shook his head.

"Nope. Not buying that. What's on your mind girl?" She sighed and smiled.

"You always did see right through me. I just, ever since my mom left my dad has been trying so hard to keep things normal, but things are tight. There isn't enough money to send me to New York or California like the rest of you! That's why I'm stuck here! I'm just a Lima Loser! Even Puck is leaving! It just isn't fair!" Mercedes burst into tears and Kurt sat, stunned.

"Cedes, why didn't you tell me?" Kurt whispered.

"Because it's hard Kurt! Not everyone gets what they want! Not everyone gets to chase their dreams!" Mercedes cried.

"I don't know what to say… I'm sorry." Kurt reached for Mercedes' hand, but she pulled it away and shook her head.

"No Kurt. I'm sorry. I just, I need some space. Good luck in New York boo. I love you." Mercedes gave Kurt a tearful hug and left the choir room. Kurt just watched her leave then hung his head with a sigh. Maybe this Goodbye thing was gonna be a lot harder than he had prepped himself up for.


	5. FROM AUTHOR PLEASE READ

Hi. Remember me? Of course not, because it's been months since I've posted anything. And for that I'm sorry. I'm not going to try to make excuses for my absence, or promises that things will get faster, because I don't know if I can keep them. All I can tell you is that I lost my heart for writing for a little while. I hated everything I wrote. I still do sometimes. But I've been working at it, trying to get back in the grove of things.

It's my senior year. I'm graduating in a mere four months and I have no idea what I want to do with the rest of my life. And that's a scary thing. I got into college, all four I applied to actually. Senior year is a crazy thing.

And I'm also very sad to inform you that not all of my stories can be updates right now. As of this moment, I have new stuff for Dare You to Move and Darkest Before the Dawn. Angel by Your Side is on hold. Kurt says Goodbye is discontinued. (Up for adoption, message me for details.) Eventually I'll get back to it. But as for now, I hope you enjoy what I'm posting.

I love you all so very much. You guys are the reason that I've gotten back to writing. You've been so faithful. I still get reviews of my stories, asking for more, or favorites and follows of stories I had lost inspiration for. You never gave up, so neither will I.

Ps, it's the same note on all my stories. You don't have to read them all.


End file.
